


vampire

by pastelwars



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: “I’ll eat you up,”





	vampire

Nico looks like he’s in pain, panting and skin oddly pale. He’s crouching down in his room, shabby and worn down and no signs of living in it. He hasn’t noticed you from where you’re standing behind the door, and you nearly gasp.

What if he’s sick, deadly so and is in need of help? What if he got injured and you just can’t see all the blood it might’ve caused? Scenarios run through your head at light speed, and you don’t hesitate to jump into the room.

“Nico!” His head jumps up quickly, and his eyes are a striking red. It’s not his usual brown, and you stop in your tracks for a second. “Nico…?”

“Ah…” His mouth hangs open, and you can see sharp fangs poking out. The room is silent, and you two stand at each other, watching, waiting for the other to make a move. “Sorry,”

Nico eventually gives a wry grin as he starts to speak up. “I didn’t want you to see me like this,” He says, and you break out of your trance.

“What’s wrong? What happened - how can I help?” You try not to let panic slip into your voice, but it shakes still. His eyes widened, confused by the concern. 

“I…” He trails off awkwardly, merely staring into your wide eyes. “I haven’t drank, in a while.” He leaves the sentence intentionally vague, but you’re smart enough to know exactly what he means.

“I… I see,” You say, scratching at the back of your neck. Nico stares at the action intently, and you take notice. You brush your hair back in an obvious manner, and he licks his lips. He sighs, coughs behind a gloved hand, and stands up. 

Nico backs you up until you’re against the door, which is now closed. He leans into you, lips brushing over your own. You blush, but don’t back away.

“Do you know what you’re getting into?” He asks quietly, and you smile.

“Not really,” You reply - and you’re right. You’ve never encountered a vampire, and despite knowing you want to be bit, you’ve never been actually bitten. “But I want to,” It’s all Nico needs to know, and he kisses you.

It’s hot, heavy, and you moan into it. His lips are soft - probably even more than yours, and you wrap your arms around his waist. In turn, Nico wraps his arms around your neck, brushing your hair back again. The bare skin is now exposed, and Nico feels like he’s going crazy.

“Are you okay with this?” He asks again, and you nod. You mutter out consent, mind growing fuzzy. Nico nods, and kisses at your neck. He bites - not deep, though - and sucks. He’s not drawing blood, not yet, but it feels good all the same.

Nico bites at your skin once again, and this time, draws blood. He sucks and he licks, unrelenting. His bites are gentle, and the whole experience is intimate. Despite having fangs in your neck taking blood, it feels like the embodiment of love.

Nico always knows how to make you feel at ease, and right now is no different. He cradles you close to his body, wrapping his strong arms around you. His body is warm, despite having not being alive, and you crave more.

He pulls away eventually, leaving you both breathing heavy, and wanting.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, concerned for you like always. “Was it okay?”

“It was great,” You say, breathless, grinning widely. Your eyes are wide, and you feel like you just went on a thrill ride. You aren’t wrong, technically. Nico smiles, then grins wider, eventually bursting into a laugh. You laugh with him, and press your forehead into his. You’re at ease, and all feels well.


End file.
